Spread the Holiday Cheer
by StarLight566
Summary: Yes, it's that time again, people... it's the holidays! And what a way to celebrate than to hang out with even the oddest of friends? Who said that the holidays weren't supposed to be this much fun? FE 7/8/9/10 New: ST PATRICK'S. Kyle's found a new hate.
1. Halloween with the Dawn Brigade

Takes place in Radiant Dawn, (FE10), little bit of SothexMicaiah

Enjoy~

P.S, I only support Sothe/Tormod **friendship**! Same with Edward/Nolan!! Yaoi is a no-no in my book! Sorry if I'm Tormod-bashing – he's a funny guy xDD

**HALLOWEEN – DAWN BRIGADE**

**Genre: Humor/friendship**

At Nevassa castle on an autumn day, shouting could be heard from the living room, "IT'S HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALL-O-WEEN!" Tormod grinned, "you know, Sothe? Right? Right? Rightrightrightrightrightri-" He was cut off by a sudden banana shoved into his mouth. Unpeeled, of course. Only Ashera or Yune knew just where Sothe got the banana from, but he wasn't that cruel.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already. So what? What's so special about this holiday anyway if we don't get money out of it? Besides, what the hell have you eaten that's made you so damn jolly?" Tormod scoffed fake-mockingly, putting a hand onto his heart with an exaggerated expression of woe, at the same time, eating the banana with the other hand.

"Oh, boo-hoo! No 200 gold this holiday, ooh, just sooo close, but not enough! I can't get a present for Mica-" Once again, he was cut off by Sothe but in a completely different manner. This time, he slapped him across the face with the sage's Elfire tome. Once again, only the goddesses knew just when he managed to pilfer that off the poor sage as he nearly choked on the bit of banana he was eating.

"OW!! Okay, okay! Geez, just a joke, lighten up!" Nevertheless, he still had that grin on his face. The rogue was getting just the _teensiest_ of urges to forcibly wipe it off… somehow… that is guaranteed to not be violent enough in any way whatsoever to endanger his very health.

…_Right. _

"Anyway, do you plan to go out for the night, Sothe? There's gonna be plenty of candy given out tonight!" Sothe held up a hand, signaling his decline, "Nah. Pass. You know I'm not exactly inclined for sweets."

Tormod pouted. "Awwww… pleeeeeease? You know you _love_ me~"

At around this time, the urge to forcibly wipe that grin off was increasing bit by bit. Just how _much_ these past 45 seconds? Well… let's just say that it was going at the speed that of which the raven king himself couldn't do justice.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeeaaase!! Micaiah would want you to!!!" Sothe's eyebrow twitched. He was starting to wonder just how the hell he managed to survive** 2 **wars fighting alongside this bloody idiot.

Nevertheless, he gave in with his hands thrown into the air with defeat. "Alright, alright already! If it would make you shut up." Tormod's face instantly brightened, looking ready to hug the life out of him. However, Sothe's face told him otherwise, so he held back. _For now…_ Tormod gave an inward sagely evil chuckle.

Sothe shook his head. "I don't even want to _know_ just what you're thinking right now." Tormod gave a dark, mysterious chuckle, "nor will you ever know… hehehehe..." Sothe sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Tormod had just finished the fruit by that time and threw the banana peel aimlessly onto the floor.

"Anyways…" Tormod looked on suggestingly at Sothe. Sothe looked at him with a raised eyebrow for about half a minute but then it clicked. "No WAY. I'm going to go accompany you for the sweets but I am NOT and repeat not going to-"

**

* * *

  
AT THAT NIGHT, 8:00PM**

Sothe looked on feeling satisfied. Tormod was rubbing the bruise on the side of both cheeks—yes, BOTH cheeks. Apparently, Sothe had convinced him otherwise about the not-so subtle suggestion of dress-up. The bent tome itself was proof enough of his decision.

Tormod huffed, the bruises concealed by the white sheet that had eye-holes. "Fine, Sothe BUT don't come crying to me once you find out that you can't enter in the costume competition!" Sothe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that so matters to me to the inch of my life." Tormod sighed, shaking his head, swinging his candy basket absent-mindedly back and forth in his hands, "I just can't see what Micaiah sees in you sometimes. So booooring…"

Sothe smirked, "better than to be a sugar-hyped up addicted maniac who annoys the crap out of their friends asking for sugar to the inch of their lives." Tormod slumped. "Damn." However, he immediately perked up, "but a CUTE sugar-hyped up addicted maniac who annoys the crap out of their friends asking for sugar to the inch of their lives!"

Sothe sighed, shaking his head, face-palming. "I give up. I don't know you anymore." They made their way out of the royal castle. On their way to a random nearby house in one of the villages of Nevassa, Tormod continued, replying ominously, "who said that you even knew me in the first place…? For all you know, I could be a rabid mutant bunny rabbit given the feral potion ready to eat your pants at any given mome-"

"You know what Tormod? Shut up."

Some kids that were also trick-or-treating looked at them as if they were some aliens. Sothe and Tormod trick-or-treated some houses for a while and Tormod was currently on his 8th house.

Tormod knocked on the door. A blonde woman came with some candy in a metal pail at the door and Tormod with the kids shouted, "TRICK OR TREAT!!" The woman cooed, "aww, aren't you all so cute? Let's see… you are a… witch… wolf…" she looked at Tormod, "a ghost, right?" Tormod nodded fervently. "Yep!"

The woman smiled as she gave out the treats. "WAIT, DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!" She looked up to see another white sheet coming towards her with blindingly fast speed. She blinked before smiling once more, "hello," the sheet-covered person smiled, replying, "TRICK OR TREAT!" holding out his trick-or-treat bag.

She laughed, "alright, here's some for you, too." The sheet grinned, "thanks so much!" He ran off to a familiar-looking bearded man. "Hey, Nolan! Check it out! Free chocolate!" Nolan smiled, "hey, it looks good." The sheet nodded excitedly and turned, surprised, "Oh, hey Sothe!"

He sounded puzzled as he asked, pointing to Tormod, "who's that?"

"Huh? Edward, is that you?" Sothe blinked astonished, and the sheet nodded once again. "Of course! Wouldn't miss sweet-night for anything in the world!" Tormod pointed to him accusingly, gasping in mock-horror, "you… you…" Edward blinked. Only one couldn't see it because… the sheet didn't have any eye-holes for some reason.

Sothe snorted, "who the heck goes around in a sheet without any eye-holes to see through? Especially at night?" Nolan shrugged, "I tried to tell him…" Edward huffed, "ghosts aren't supposed to have eyeholes guys! Get with the program here! And… it's Tormod, right?" He finished, finally recognizing him. Tormod finally finished his retort, "YOU COPIER!!! COPYCAT, COPYCAT!!" Sothe and Nolan both rolled their eyes at the childishness, ignoring Edward and Tormod arguing about whose idea was whose first.

"Unbelievable…" Sothe sighed. "By the way, did you follow him or did he invite you like Tormod invited me?" _More like annoyed me to the millimeter of my existence to convince me…_

Nolan replied, "I just followed him, really. Gotta make sure he doesn't throw Nevassa back into the state it was when it was occupied by Begnion forces from his eye-less-"

"EYE-HOLELESS!!" Edward objected loudly, still arguing with Tormod. Nolan finished exasperatedly with a sigh of his own, "'eye-holeless' costume." Sothe smirked. "By the way, where's Leonardo? Is he at the castle?"

Nolan replied affirming, "he's helping to keep watch on sentry for Micaiah with the guards in case anything happens." Sothe's eyes narrowed in concern, "nothing has happened so far, right?"

Nolan nodded, "don't worry, nothing has happened; frankly, I doubt anything will tonight…" Their attention was switched over to the arguing sheet-covered duo who were getting ready to wrestle it out, "well… nothing overly-serious, anyway…"

Suddenly, they had realized that a crowd had gathered before them.

Tormod broke away from the heated argument in excitement, "Oh, wow! The competition must have started!" Sothe looked on in boredom. "Soo much fun…" It was Tormod's turn to smack him across the face with the Elfire tome. He turned to him immediately with a playful scowl,

"Why, you little… get over here!"

"Meep!"

Before you knew it, they were tumbling in the streets wrestling each other on the ground. Edward was egging and cheering them on, shouting encouragement to Sothe, (obviously still feeling snubbed from Tormod's claim). Nolan just watched them in amusement.

There was a man on the crate over the crowd, yelling, "and so, ladies and gentlemen, the time you have all been waiting for has arrived! The winner of the costume-competition iiiiiiiiss…" Tormod and Edward's eyes lit up in anticipation. Well it FELT like Edward's lit up, anyway…

Sothe yawned. "Booooring…" The announcer finished, "and it's SOTHE, KING OF DAEIN, CONGRADULATIONS!!" Everyone turned to look at Sothe. Murmurs went around like wildfire,

"our king?"

"here's here? And on Halloween? Did he want to go trick-or-treating with the kids?"

"Oh, how noble!"

"I almost envy our beloved queen!"

Edward and Tormod gaped, then they looked, (in Edward's case), reacted like he was ready to kill him. Nolan smiled mysteriously.

Sothe blinked. "…WHAT? I didn't sign up, tho-" Edward pulled on his scarf while Tormod grabbed his collar, shaking him. "IDIOT!! YOU-MUST-HAVE! THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION FOR…"

Nolan walked away unnoticed. Edward nodded, agreeing for the first time in the entire night, "YEAH, YOU MUST'VE!! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, NOLA-…Nolan? Where'd he go?" They blinked. Sothe groaned. _Yeah, way to go, Nolan, leave me to die at these sugar-happy-hyper-active-freaks- _

He slipped. Flat out slipped. On a banana peel. (Remember the banana of doom)? Sothe then found himself being strangled by Edward and Tormod on both sides. The next morning passed by all to quickly.

Back at the royal castle of Daein, Nevassa, sounds of amusement could be heard in the den. Leonardo was smiling while Micaiah was giggling. Sothe twitched, Nolan smiled. Edward was laughing in his arm chair.

"How was it? Did you like your first Halloween?" Nolan grinned, Sothe shuddered, "Uneventful and violent; Let's just say I never want to see another piece of candy ever again…" Edward pouted, "oh, come on Sothe! You can't mean that!"

Leonardo sighed, "Edward, this is Sothe. You know how he is; once he makes up his mind, he's going to stick with it."

Sothe nodded firmly, "Exactly, and I'd like to see you try me."

Edward pouted, "you wet blanket!"

There was a period of silence between them, the only noise in the background the roar of the fireplace. "So… how do you feel about Easter?" Micaiah asked innocently, smiling.

A thump and crash.

Sothe fainted.

Everyone laughed once again.

In the end, that one mystery about Sothe's mysterious so-called self-entry had never been solved.…

Although some rumors circulate Daein that it was either the work of the axe-fighter Nolan or even Micaiah, the Daein queen herself. And so, it was remembered by all of Nevassa and all of his friends on that Halloween night, for different reasons by some, that going as one's self could probably win anything in the world; that is of course, if you're the Dawn Brigade.

**FIN**

* * *

**  
Hehehe, don't we all love a little piece of feel-good fluff here and there? Especially with some laughs at the end of it, oh poor Sothe, I'm sorry! I have nothing against you, really! I won't use you for Easter... maybe... *looks away***

Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up today! Check it out for St Patrick's!


	2. St Patrick's I've got Green Fever!

I decided to write a collection of the Fire Emblem series with the themes being—the HOLIDAYS. Everyone loves the holidays so here's some one-shots to celebrate the occasion! YAY! This one's on FE 8!!

Get ready for some friendshippy goodness!!

HERE'S ONE FOR—**ST PATRICK'S DAY**!! Love green, people!  
P.S, Kyle and Forde are just pure win. Anyone who doesn't agree should get their eyes re-checked by an optometrist. xD

**ST PATRICK DAY—CASTLE RENAIS**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

It was a fine morning in Castle Renais, birds chirping, singing and the skies were cloudless. However, the tranquility was about to be broken by a certain blonde, red-clad armored knight; "KYLE, WAKE UP!! I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS DAY!" He shook the bed roughly and excitedly.

The knight woke up with a startled start, his eyes popping right open. "Uh! What the-? Forde?! What are _you _doing up earlier than me? And at this hour! The end of the world is near, I just know it." Forde rolled his eyes, "har har, very funny. And you say that I'm the sarcastic one. You aren't so lenient yourself, Mr Sunshine."

Kyle sighed, sitting up in his bed, rubbing his temple, "anyhow, what are you doing up so early? I'm supposed to be the one waking you up, not the other way around…"

Forde grinned, "why it's St Patrick's day, of course! Mind you, I don't KNOW just who this 'St Patrick,' guy is, but he must have had a field day about green. And green would be a great change from my red armor day in, day out."

Kyle blinked. "St Patrick's day… isn't it the day when everyone's supposed to wear at least one green article of clothing for the day?"

Forde grinned, nodding, "that's the gist of it mi'friend! Now put on the green! We're out for a green-filled day! Oh and by the way, can I borrow a set of armor from you? Your armor seems to be the only one that could actually fit me, since Franz's is too small, my muscles just happen to be too much for him, and…"

It was only 6 in the morning and Kyle could already feel the start of a headache coming on. "Uuurgh, alright, alright… as long as you would just leave me alone for the day about the blasted color." If possible, Forde's grin grew larger, nodding fervently, giving him the salute.

"Yes, sir! Will do!"

With that, he rushed into Kyle's closet before he can change his mind and brought out a green set of armor, rushing into the change room and shut the door, (more like slamming it), and locked it behind him. Kyle being surprised was an understatement.

_Did he just do all that in just 13 seconds…? And what's so special about the color green? We see that everyday!_

If possible, Kyle's headache started to throb even more. _I give up. I give up solving the enigma that is Forde of Renais. _

And in just 15 seconds, Forde was ready, all green. "Ta-da! I'm ready! Magvel, get ready for Forde the _Green_ knight! For today will be the most unforgettable St Patrick's the world has ever seen!"

With that, he rocketed out the door, slamming the door behind him and waking up the other knights in the barracks. Kyle could hear some grouchy retorts such as, "what the hell are you doing? You know what time it is?"

"Did your ma teach you to behave like this?"

"What, did you grow up in a blasted barn or something, boy?!"

Kyle got out of bed more sluggishly than usual and put on his regular armor with less enthusiasm than he usually would. He knew that he would have quite a bit of explaining and apologizing to do to his fellow comrades-in-arms.

_That guy is often more trouble than he's worth… well, almost._

He walked down from the barracks to the mess hall to get ready for breakfast. _Maybe I'll refrain from the vegetables today just this once to spite him… heh, what a sight that would be… _almost smirking to himself.

Along the way to the mess hall, who did he happen to chance upon once again, but Forde! He saw him sketching a landscape outside the castle in his artist's chair and on his easel. On closer inspection, Kyle saw that it was in green pastel, the picture littered in different shades of green.

_Oh, for the love of god… _Kyle was ready to slap himself in the forehead unbelievably. Even his art itself is being affected by the damn holiday! Forde noticed him after a minute and looked up, smiling.

"Hey, Kyle! About time you got here! And you're not alone to be all green for once! Even the servants are getting into the trend, too!" Forde motioned to a male servant who was holding a towel and running to the royal room.

"Hmm… wonder if they had a spill of some drinks or something… oh, well!" Forde dismissed the thought cheerfully with his ever-radiant smile, "hey, that reminds me… have you ever wondered why I'm so happy about this particular holiday besides Christmas?"

Kyle shook his head slowly. Now that he thought about it, he never did wonder why his friend happened to be so excited about this particular day. Why is that? He replied carefully, not wanting to offend him.

"No… why do you ask?"

Forde replied cheerfully, "because-" abruptly, there was a loud shrill yell echoing throughout the castle. "Now Magvel, have nothing to fear! It is I! I, L'Arachel have arrived to smite the efforts of evil and help the efforts of righteousness!!"

A large boom of laughter was almost shaking the castle walls, "Wahahahaha! Yes, aye, Lady L'Arachel! Your loyal, faithful servant, Dozla is feeling ever-so humbled! The righteous have nothing to fear!"

There was also the accompaniment of a just as familiar sigh, "you sure about that? Because right now there are more fearful things in this room, (and the world), than you will ever know; and I'm not just talking about those invading undead freaks a year ago."

"Oh, Rennac! You are just so pessimistic! The righteous always win!" said the familiar shrill first voice.

The three voices with the figures came around the corner and into view. And unsurprisingly, they were all clad head to toe in green. L'Arachel was wearing an all-green dress, her hair was naturally green so that helped the effect.

Her ribbons had been changed, however; they were a deep forest green to accompany her usual hairstyle. Even her staff had been changed!

Dozla was wearing green armor and green boots; it all clashed with his dark green hair and beard. Rennac was wearing his usual armor but he had a green headband instead of his usual dark blue one.

"Now we must simply see Eirika and Ephraim! It is only right to greet them, after all!" Together, the three of them were walking down the halls to the throne room.

Kyle and Forde blinked.

"Umm… Kyle?"

"Yes, Forde?"

"Isn't that the Servants' quarters?"

"That it is…"

They both decided that it wasn't something that needed a lot of concern… they'll figure it out. Eventually. Kyle coughed. "Erm, what was it you were saying, Forde?"

Forde perked up, "oh, right! What I was going to say was that I was really looking forward to today, because-"

"Eirika!" They both looked to the throne room where Ephraim's voice rang out. Then they heard Eirika's following voice from her chambers and saw her coming down from the stairway wearing a green dress.

"Yes, coming brother!" she looked and saw the knights. "Oh, good day, Forde, Kyle. Happy St Patrick's day!"

Kyle bowed dutifully, "Good morning, princess Eirika. And thank you for the kind sentiment." Forde grinned and greeted a lot less formally, waving from his easel and canvas, "good morning, princess."

Kyle immediately forced his head down to the same angle as his own with Forde almost falling onto his easel with surprise, his arms flailing on both sides, trying to catch his balance. "Forde! Be more respectful!"

Eirika giggled. "it's all right, Kyle, I don't really mind. I have to find my brother; we're supposed to arrange a party today." Both of them were surprised. "I beg your pardon, but a party, princess?" Kyle asked.

Eirika nodded, "that's right; I'm going to have the entire castle participate, that includes you two… that is, if you don't mind coming…"

Forde nodded in reply almost immediately, smiling. "Sure, thing! I don't know if this green sourpuss wants to, however…"

Kyle sent him a reproachful look, muttering, "I resent that. Of course I'll come, you dolt!" Forde snickered. Eirika smiled, "anyhow, now that I told you two, I must find my brother and let him know of the arrangements; I'll see you at the party tonight, then!"

Then she made her way to the throne room where Ephraim was, shutting the door behind her. Forde sighed, finishing up his work, "well now…" looking on both sides to make sure that no one was coming to interrupt, he continued, "The reason I'm so excited is that-"

CRACK.

They looked up. "What the…?"

CRACK. CRACK. CREEEEAAAAAK.

The crack above them grew bigger and bigger with each passing second. Forde and Kyle looked at each other with a look of dread on their faces.

"Forde… as much as I am highly looking forward to the rest of your thoughts, I think we should move away. NOW."

"Not going to argue with you on that, buddy."

They made a break from where they were standing, Forde grabbing his work before it was about to become victim to the breaking ceiling.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!

"WHOA!!"

CRASH!!

They looked up and saw Dozla falling from the broken ceiling with Rennac at the bottom. L'Arachel immediately landed on top of them, perfectly unharmed. The retreating duo winced at the impact.

That's gotta hurt.

"AUUUUUGGHH!!! L'Arachel! Dozla!! Get off me! You weigh…" Rennac gasped for air from the bottom of the pile, "more than the Demon King eating non-stop for 3 lifetimes!!"

Absent-mindedly, Forde thought, _Well that certainly explains why Rennac couldn't 'rescue,' a lot of people…he certainly doesn't have a lot of build on his body, now does he?_

L'Arachel huffed, crossing her arms in offense, "oh, how RUDE!! Dozla, can you believe this man?"

Even when sandwiched in the middle, Dozla managed to laugh. "WAHAHAHA!!! Ain't it the truth, Lady L'Arachel! Oh, Rennac! What manners do you think you are displaying to a woman like Lady L'Arachel?"

Rennac rolled his eyes from his spot, tapping his fingers almost expectantly for _someone_ to help other than the obese tag-along and the she-devil above him. But then again, Kyle and Forde doubted that the man could do much else from his current position.

Forde sighed. "Okay, that's it. Let's get out of here and go outside before another crazy thing happens." Kyle couldn't agree more.

But before they went, Kyle asked, "umm… if you don't mind, Lady L'Arachel, but… what were you all doing up on the second floor which made the ceiling fall apart, anyway?"

L'Arachel replied immediately, gaining back her proud countenance, "why we were navigating the castle, of course! And I just _knew_ my sense of direction was right! Look there, Dozla! Rennac!" She pointed to the real throne room just a few feet beside her, "we have… ARRIVED!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ain't it a shame, Rennac? Our navigating journey is almost at its end!" Dozla boomed. Rennac groaned. "The 'journey,' isn't the only thing I want to end… someone just finish me already!"

For a minute, Kyle and Forde felt sorry for the rogue before they left. As they left, they couldn't help but wonder just how the heck did they end up upstairs above them, entering from the Servants' Quarters?

Oh, well, they figured. Live and learn, I guess.

As they made their way to the courtyard, they sat underneath one of the trees of the castle grounds. "Anyway, Kyle, I'll make this short and sweet." Forde said, looking dead serious.

Kyle blinked, unused to seeing Forde like this. "Alright… what is it?"

Forde sighed. "All right. The reason that I was looking forward to today is…" Kyle waited expectantly.

"…I love you."

Kyle's eyes popped right open.

"WHA-?!"

Forde laughed so hard that he fell back onto the grass, laughing, holding his gut, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, JOKING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU—AUGH!" Kyle bopped him over the head with his fist, "IDIOT!! I'M GOING TO-"

Forde sat up, holding his hands in mock-surrender, still smiling in mirth, "okay, okay I get it! I was just joking!" Kyle still looked ready to kill him. "Geez, Kyle I really am hurt—if you were so desperate for my affection and love, you just—"

Kyle growled, irritated. "_Forde_…"

"OK!! I'll get serious, promise. Honestly. Alright…" Forde began, "I… wanted to be you." Kyle gaped. "…what? Did I just hear things? I think I just heard Forde wanting to be an uptight-green sourpuss who—"

It was Forde's turn put on a scowl, "_now_ who's being the sarcastic idiot?" Kyle smirked, "sorry, sorry, continue." Forde sighed, "as I was saying… I wanted to be you for once because… well… I keep hearing from everyone that we're opposites, we're two sides of a coin; and I was getting sick and tired of it. So I wanted to see what it was like for you… through your armor."

Kyle looked puzzled and confused. "I don't understand. How does wearing my armor help-" Forde cut him off, almost looking abashed and embarrassed. "I know, I know. It's not literal. You know, 'put yourself in their shoes,' or something like that, but…"

"I just wanted to be you for once, Kyle. I was always the goofy and stupid one, lazing around and not getting much done on a daily basis." Kyle opened his mouth to protest, but Forde cut him off.

"But now… when I heard that St Patrick's was a day for wearing green, I just thought that…"

Kyle realized. "You took your chance… you used this day as a scapegoat; the holiday was just an excuse for what you really wanted." He said softly.

Forde nodded. "Right, exactly. I wanted to prove to everyone that…" he looked to the ground almost like a bashful child caught stealing cookies.

Then he laid back down onto the grass, looking up to the clouds, continuing,

"We're not so different, you and I. Sure our personalities are polar opposite on both ends, but… we're both knights, with a duty to defend our realm. Not to mention that we both have things that we care about. We look out for each other. And that's only few of our similarities lie; there's so many that… I just can't see why others can't see that."

Forde finished almost with a frustrated tone. Kyle looked at him, amazed. Was this Forde? The guy that slept around all day, gazing at scenery around him, not paying that much attention into his battles?

The same guy that Kyle had to keep a close eye on every half-hour? It almost made Kyle want to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming.

"…Forde… that's…"

Forde sighed, smiling good-naturedly once again, "What? You didn't think I could say things that didn't sound stupid out of my big mouth?"

"No, but… it's just odd, coming out of you. I'm… impressed. Really." Kyle said sincerely, having a new respect for the man.

"And anyway…" Forde grinned, sitting back up, "we have some time to kill for the party… what do you want to do?" Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Forde's grin turned almost feral. Kyle got a bad feeling instantly, regretting asking in the first place. "Forde…? What are you…?" Next thing Kyle knew, he received a splash of water in the face. Kyle gaped, mouth open, stunned, having forgotten that the tree was next to the garden pond.

Forde was close to busting a gut in laughter, "you should've seen your fa-GAH!!" It was his turn to be soaked. He spluttered. "KYLE! I'm going to get you for that!"

Despite Kyle's usual maturity, he couldn't help himself and laughed as he and Forde engaged themselves in an all-out water-war. As Kyle splashed water at Forde with him fighting back, he thought,

_Maybe St Patrick's isn't so bad after all… once you get past the annoying voices telling you to wear the blasted color, that is._

They played in the water until near the time of the party.

The party itself was a big hit, but it was nothing compared to what Kyle and Forde felt in their hearts; they knew and felt that their friendship had grown stronger than ever, and no amount of beer-drinking, singing and dancing in their could change a thing.

And frankly, they didn't want it any other way.

**FIN **

* * *

Wow... did I just write that much? In two days? (Okay, so two days probably isn't that big of a deal for most people, but I get lazy now and then, so...), yeah. Anyway as I was saying, GO KYLE AND FORDE! I used to used them a LOT in FE 8 then not use them later becase I got preoccupied with Duessel, yeesh fatteh horse...

Seriously people, what's up and Great Knights with their fatteh obese horses? I don't have anything against them, but... oh, well. BTW, before people start filling in my inbox with questions of "are you going in order?" no, I'm not. I'll do whichever way I want to depending on my mood. Maybe I'll do Thanksgiving next, but.. we'll see. ;)

See ya, R/R plz!


End file.
